


Eventually

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the same time period as 'Liam's Nightmares' although not related.</p><p>Louis-centric - Louis wants to be littler than he already is. This realisation has been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually

Louis, the eldest of Zayn and Liam’s ‘children’ was a chronic bedwetter. He wore pull ups to bed every night, as he didn’t want any of it on the bed, although they had been leaking a lot recently, and he had spotted the pack of huge nappies in Daddy Liam’s wardrobe. He was nervously waiting for the night that they came out instead of his pull up.

It was later on in the evening, and he had been tucked into his crib. He cuddled into his teddy, and wished, as he looked out of the window, that he didn’t wet the bed, and that he was dry in the morning, and fell asleep. Alas, he wasn’t, and he completely and utterly soaked the bed, and his pull up. He had to face it. He’d grown out of them and he’d have to wear a nappy. He crept into Liam and Zayn’s bedroom, and tapped Liam on his back.

“Li?” he asked. “Li… I need a change.” He mumbled. “I need my sheets changed too…” he mumbled, and Liam picked him up. He took him into the bathroom, and gently changed him into one of the thick nappies from his wardrobe.

“We still think you’re a big boy, but we need to stop this soaking of the mattress, because we can’t buy a new one every week, and we can stop waking up in the middle of the night to change you, because you’re really tired, Lou.” He said to him, and put him into fresh pyjamas.

“B-but I don’t wan’ it.” He mumbled. “I don’t wanna be a baby like Niall and Haz…" he murmured, cuddling up to him, and clinging on. Liam sighed, and rubbed his back.   
“I promise, you’re not a baby, Lou. You’re our big boy, who needs a little help at night, yeah?” he asked, cuddling him. Louis nodded miserably. “You wanna sleep in our bed tonight?” he asked him, and Louis visibly perked. “There’s always room for a small one.” He said, taking him into their bedroom and pushing Zayn off his side of the bed, and onto his own, before slotting Louis in, and getting in himself.

In the early morning, Louis woke early, and went to his own bed, picking up his teddy, and clearing back to Liam’s bed and climbing back in, curling up to Liam, and falling asleep on his chest, and sucking his thumb. He could feel the nappy sagging heavily between his legs, and boy was it full. He shook Liam. 

“L-Li…” he murmured. “I’m soaked again, Li…” he told him. Liam smiled and took him into the bathroom, laying him down on the mat and changing his nappy, so he was all clean and dry for a few more hours of sleep. Liam took them both back to bed, where, after a few songs and lullabies from both Liam and Zayn, they managed to get Louis back to bed for a few more hours before the others woke up and wanted baths and food and bottles and everything else.

That night, after Louis had gotten over the fact that Liam or Zayn had to change his nappy instead of going to the toilet, he had settled into the swing of things, and he took Liam aside.

“I don’t like being the eldest one any more…” he murmured to Liam. “I want to be like Niall and Harry and have bottles before bed and nappy changes and my baths supervised.” He told him, and looked up at him through his eyelashes. Liam nodded.  
“Of course we can do that Loubear.” He told him. “After the other two have had their baths we can go in there, just the two of us, and get you bathed before bed, yeah?” he asked. “But you have to sleep in your own bed, yeah? Daddy Zayn is a whingebottom if he doesn’t get at least three quarters of the big bed.” He giggled. Louis giggled back, and looked genuinely happy. 

When Zayn carried Harry and Niall out in his arms, Liam took Louis into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet for a wee, before warming the bath up some more with warm water and putting Louis into it. He hung a towel on the radiator, so that it was warm when he got out of the bath, and Liam helped him to wash himself. After he was finished, Liam took him out, wrapped him in the thick, fluffy, warm towel to stop him shivering with post bath chills, and took him into the nursery, putting a thick nappy around him, and pulled a onesie onto him. They fit Harry, so they were almost guaranteed to fit Louis as well. Liam quickly tucked Louis into his crib, and went into the adults’ bedroom, and settled on the bed next to Zayn, who was laid on his tummy reading a book. Liam lay down and put a hand on his warm, bare lower back.

“Lou wants to be completely little. And he called me Daddy Liam. Result.” He smiled down at his boyfriend, who smiled up at him. “I knew he’d come around eventually. Now lay down and let me read some George Orwell to you like it’s romantic.”


End file.
